


Joke's On You, I Already Have A Boyfriend

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Akira is so smooth, April Fools' Day, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Or right however you look at it, Ryuji never saw it coming, neither did those not important ocs, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Two students from Shujin High thought it'd be funny to prank Ryuji with a love note in his locker and then humiliate him afterwards. Little did they know, Akira effortlessly ruins their plan with good timing, and going with the flow.





	Joke's On You, I Already Have A Boyfriend

_Dear Sakamoto-kun,_

_I really need to talk to you. Meet me on the rooftops after school?_

_Signed, Your Secret Admirer <3_

 

Ryuji frowned at the paper. It wasn't often that he got notes like this - he rarely got them at all, even without the whole thing with Kamoshida. The teen couldn't help but be suspicious of the note, not recognizing the handwriting, and not knowing anyone at all that could've been interested in him. Most of the students usually avoided him, and often talked about him behind his back, typically loud enough for him to hear if he was in the area. To him, it sounded like a trap.

 _On one hand however,_ he mused, lips pressed together as he stared at the paper again. _It could be from a cute girl! Or...._ He felt himself blush a little, thinking about a certain Phantom Thief.

He didn't know when exactly, but he had fallen for one Kurusu Akira, and he had tried, desperately to keep his feelings at bay. He didn't want to ruin their friendship and make things awkward just because Ryuji had went and caught the gay (bi, actually. Through long talks with Ann, and finding comfort from the other girls (plus Yusuke, who happened to be asexual) in their group, Ryuji realized it was okay to like both girls and boys). It couldn't be helped, he guess. Akira was fucking hot, and smart, and witty, and kind, and above all else, had been patient with Ryuji and stood by him. Akira was like a real-life Prince Charming, only, he's a thief.

Biting his lip, he look down at the paper once more.

Despite everything telling him that this could be a prank, another wants it to be real.

Putting the paper in his back pocket, he shut his locker and made his way to class, pushing the note far back into his mind until further notice.

Meanwhile, two kids watched the exchange with a smirk on their faces.

"Poor Sakamoto really thinks he's getting a confession." One of them said. The other snickered.

"This will be hilarious! I can't wait to see him cry when he realized he's been had!"

The two laughed.

* * *

Much later, Ryuji could be found on the rooftops, waiting. He had been there since class dismissal, though, he hadn't been sure of the timing since the note didn't say. Still, he couldn't help but feel jittery at the thought that he caught someone's attention.

Anxiously, he began pacing a little, to help calm himself down.

The two students smirked.

"He's there." One of them whispered.

"Should we go now?"

"Nah, let him wait a little longer."

Meanwhile, Ryuji continued to weigh the cons and pros of this secret admirer.

One hand, it was...nice to have some attention on him again, the good kind. Before Akira and the others, it's been so long that he wasn't looked at with scorn and disgust. He knew it was because of his behavior towards Kamoshida that doomed him, but he...honestly, he couldn't bring himself to regret it. The slimey bastard got what was coming for him, and at the end of the day, got him to confessed. He wouldn't be causing trouble for anyone anymore. And maybe...if he'd explained that to the admirer - minus the whole stealing hearts thing - and if that admirer still wanted to...date him...they could work something out. And maybe he'll forget his silly crush on Akira.

On the other, he didn't want to forget his silly crush on Akira. He knew Akira far longer than the admirer, the guy was a freaking saint. Very cool to hang out with, sarcastic as fuck, but he always tried to do good deeds. Akira had managed to steal his heart without even trying - goddamn.

Looking up at the sky, Ryuji didn't notice the door opening until he heard a certain soft voice called out to him.

"Ryuji?" Ryuji blinked and tilted his head forward to see Akira standing there. "What are you doing on the roof? Is everything alright?"

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. "S'fine. Just gotta secret admirer is all."

At that, Akira raised an eyebrow as Morgana scoffed.

"A secret admirer? That poor soul."

"Oi! Shut up cat!"

"Do you know who it is?" Akira asked with a small frown on his face.

"No, I don't recognize the handwriting," Ryuji shook his head. He then reached the pack of his pocket and gave the note to Akira. "I'm hoping to catch them. To...work out some things, really."

Akira continued to read the note over and over, the frown on his face turning into a tight line as his eyes darken.

"Ryuji," Ryuji looked up and nearly choked on the look on Akira's face. Maybe it was just him, but...Akira looked _shy_ all of a sudden. In all the time he's known him, Ryuji never saw Akira look shy before. There was tiny bit of blush on his face too, somehow contracting the determined glint in his eyes. "That...that was from me. I...uh, I had someone else write note."

Ryuji frowned. "Really? Doesn't look like anyone I know."

"That's because you don't know them," Akira interrupted, the blushing becoming even more evident and Ryuji couldn't help but blush too. His heart was squeezing inside his chest while his mind was screaming _yesyesyesyes_ over and over again. "I...I didn't, well, I didn't know how to tell you. You being into girls and all. I'm bi, and I really like you Ryuji. A lot."

"I'm bi too!" Ryuji squeaked, eyes wide and a blush still on his face. "I like you too! Very much! I didn't...I never thought...I mean..."

"Ryuji," Akira gave him a soft smile, eyes glittering with joy. He grabbed and squeezed Ryuji's hand. "Let's make it official, hmm? Let's go on a date."

"Yes!" If Ryuji nods his head any faster, Akira was sure it would pop right off. "Yes, yes let's...we're boyfriends now, right?"

Akira gave him a peck on his lips, watching the boy's cheeks redden even more. _Cute._

"Yes, Ryuji, we're boyfriends now."

And with that, Akira began walking with Ryuji hand-in-hand down the steps.

The two students watching the whole thing were flabbergasted, their prank ruined.

All in all, it was a good day.     

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked April Fool's day tbh.


End file.
